Sakura's Depature
by my lil' cherry blossom
Summary: Since the day that her parents died, she wants to go away from Konoha to keep Naruto and the others safe. While traveling, she gets stuck with Itachi. She learns things about her pass and asks tons of questions for Itachi. Please read and review saku
1. Running Away

**RUNNING AWAY **(chapter 1)

Sakura had just returned from a mission this morning and she went over to her house. But to her horror, she smelled a nasty smell of blood she took out a kunai and opened her door. There she was met by Orochimaru. He just stood in the middle of two dead bodies which were her parents. She looked at him in horror, but felt mad with hatred. He soon felt a very large amount of chakra coming from Sakura. She threw the kunai with full force with chakra at the tip. Since she was blinded by tears coming down her eyes, she wasn't good at her aiming right now. Orochimaru dodged it and came at her. He bit her where he had bitten Sasuke when it was the chunnin exams. Sakura saw everything went black and fell to the ground.

When she woke up she saw a white wall and the smell was the smell of a hospital. She turned her head around and saw Naruto sleeping on a chair mumbling 'RAMEN!!!!"

She smiled and thought 'He eats ramen and even dreams about ramen,'

She got up slowly to a sitting position. Kakashi just walked in at that moment and saw Sakura slowly rising to a sitting position. Naruto woke up when he heard Kakashi come in. He looked over at Sakura and saw she woke up. Sakura was confused at why she was at the hospital.

So she asked, "What happened?"

"Naruto and I came looking for you when we didn't see you come and train with us yesterday. We saw you lying down on the ground and took you here. Tell me was it Orochimaru?"

Sakura closed her eyes remembering what had happened yesterday, so she nodded her head.

Kakashi thought "hope she doesn't get blinded by revenge just like Sasuke,"

'I have a feeling that he's going to come back for me. I need to get away from town now so I don't have to put the people who are precious to me die once again.' And with that, Holy Bell (her light angel inside her), Dark Angel (her dark angel inside her), Inner Sakura, Six year old Sakura, the white nine tails, and the two tailed fox all agreed to get out of the village when the funeral of her third family had ended.

"When is the funeral for my parents?"

"Tomorrow" Kakashi said.

Soon Tsunade came in and looked at Sakura, she looked at her sadly. She soon said, "U r able to go now, Sakura. U can stay at my house since I don't think u want to go back to that horrible place."

Sakura said thank u and got out of bed. When she reached her house, men and women were coming in and out taking what belongs to Sakura and takes it inside Tsunade's house. Sakura went to go get her back pack and put two pairs of clothes and all of her extra kunai and all of her weapons used to fight in a battle. She then walked over to her new place she was going to live in. Tsunade's assistant took her to her room.

'I guess I should leave them a letter to say goodbye' she thought.

'**No don't, they'll just come and look for us' Inner Sakura**

'They are going to look for me no matter what' original

'Yeah I agree with the letter' six yr old.

'**Ok but don't put where you think would be a safe place to go"**

'Oh forget about the letter, u guys make it sound to confusing I'll just leave Konoha when the funerals over'

'Yeah I guess your rite'

'**So it's solved, we just leave when ever the funerals over'**

'Yes'

'Yeah'

So the next morning Sakura took a shower and wore a black fighting dress thing and went over to the funeral. Once she started crying, she made the rain come and pour down very hard as she cried even harder. Naruto came over and hugged her and said everything is going to be all right.

Once the funeral ended, she asked Naruto and Kakashi to come with her over at the ramen bar. They went and ate ramen.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and asked "Why'd u bring us here Sakura?"

'I can't tell them that I'm going to be leaving Konoha today'

"I just thought it would be great to spend time with my two best friends and team," Sakura said putting up a Fake happy smile.

When they finished eating, Naruto took off to go find his girlfriend, Hinata. Kakashi left because he said he forgot to go do something. But Sakura knew that he wanted to go and read his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sakura sighed and went over to the gates. The guards were there, so she hid her chakra and used her shadow technique going down with the shadows and moved out of Konoha. Hinata saw what had happened and gasped along with Ino by her side, who too gasped. Somehow they have to tell Tsunade-sama. Sakura then was jumping from tree limb to tree limb. Soon out of the corner of her eye, she saw a kunai flying at her. She dodged it and landed on the forests floor. She had used too much of her chakra on training and on the mission last time. She heard applause and Orochimaru's voice and said "Very good Sakura."

"What r u doing here?"

"Oh I was just passing through the place"

Sakura was sad all over again at how much Orochimaru sounded so much like Kakashi. She took out her kunai and attack which Orochimaru easily dodged. He then hit her which made her paralyzed and unable to move.

He was about to attack, but a voice from somewhere said "Don't u dare touch her!!!"

Both Sakura and Orochimaru looked towards the direction that the voice came from and saw Itachi Uchiha.

Orochimaru just said, "I was thinking that she'll be good for my army don't you?" but u can tell that he was scared of the Uchiha.

All the Itachi said was "No" and looked over at Sakura with an emotionless face.

Sakura got up and slowly starts to backup getting away from two S-rank criminals, since she was really low on chakra and not able to fight two S-rank criminals, but was soon stopped as she felt a metal go up to her throat.

'Damn, he transported himself behind me'

"Don't try to think about a way to get away from this problem. There's no way your going to get out of it," was all Itachi said. And with that he hit her at her vulnerable spot and she went out falling to the ground. Itachi picked her up bridal style and turned around to walk.

Orochimaru made him stop and asked "What are u going to do with the girl?"

"It will be wise of u to mind your own business,"

"Yeah I guess it is wise of me not to get into your business, ne?"

"Hn"

Itachi soon left with Sakura deep into the woods.


	2. Where Am I?

**WHERE AM I **(chapter 2)

"Where am I?" asks Sakura confused. She turned around and saw no one other than Itachi Uchiha himself.

He looked at her and said, "Eat your breakfast, it's getting cold."

"Hai," was all Sakura can mutter out.

She ate her breakfast and soon she saw Itachi come up behind her.

She was done with her breakfast but soon shouted in great pain, "AAAAAAAIAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

She soon felt like she got knocked out again by some one and fell down in Itachis arms. He then laid her down on the bed and walked out of the room letting her fall asleep.

"What was all that yelling about?" asked Kisame, Itachi's partner.

"I just did her a favor, one that she will never regret," was all Itachi answered.

Kisame looked at him and looked over at Sakura who was sleeping beautifully. He sighed and went back to continue on what ever he was doing. Itachi turned and looked over at Sakura with concern in his eyes.

While back at Konoha, Tsunade went out of her office to go take a break, but bumped into Kakashi.

Kakashi asked her "Have you seen Sakura? I'm worried about her; she didn't come for training today."

Tsunade was about to say something, but a loud annoying mouth called out, "Old woman Tsunade!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA?!?!?!?!! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR HER AND I EVEN CHECKED AT YOUR PLACE BUT SHE'S NOT THERE!!!!!"

"What do you mean she's not at my place?!?!?! She must be hiding somewhere."

"No I asked your assistant girl and she said that Sakura wasn't even in the bed to go to sleep yesterday night."

"NANI?!?!?!"

"That's what she said,"

"Fine split up; if we don't find Sakura around in Konoha in three hours then we'll come back at this very same spot and figure out a plan."

"Hai" Kakashi and Naruto went their separate ways to go find Sakura and so did Tsunade.

Tsunade thought, 'U better be safe and sound Sakura. Where are u?'


	3. The Horrible Dream

**THE HORRIBLE DREAM **(chapter 3)

That morning when Itachi knock out Sakura, she had a horrible dream. She dreamt she was a very little girl and she saw her brother kill his clan but didn't kill her and her younger twin brother Chenoa. They were running away from him. He told Sakura that if she made a new family or friends, he would surly come and kill them all. She and her brother ran and ran until they came into two separate paths and both of them going to one of them promising each other to find each other and kill their nii-chan once and for all, also to have a happy life and become stronger.

Sakura came into a village where one of the Uchiha ninja came and took her as an orphanage. She saw her big brother, Abaku control Itachi into killing all of the Uchiha clan. All except one, he said that the little boy running away was a special boy. He said his friend needed a body to control when the time comes. So the boy was a very vulnerable person to control over when he is blinded by hatred over his brother. When she saw the person that took her in as a sister fighting Itachi which both of them were best friends, she started crying asking 'Why are they doing this? Make them stop nii-chan!!!' He just laughed and said 'Don't you remember what I said? 'If you make a new family and friend I will surely come and kill them' he whispered harshly into her ear. She started crying, more and more tears coming down.

Suddenly she sat up from the bed, and whipped her tears. She looked around the room she was in and remembered that she was in the Akutsuki headquarters. She felt her left shoulder burning and looked at it. Only to find some kind of curse that never was there before that looked like a cherry blossom. 'Itachi must have done this to make me see the things I saw in my dream. He must be trying to warn me about something, but what?' She quickly dried up her tears and looked at who came in when the door was opened.

Kisame said to her, "Finally you're awake. Itachi wants to see you now."

When he mentioned Itachi's name she was reminded about the horrible dream and closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheeks.

Kisame said again but more harshly, "I said get up, Itachi wants to see you and he's not a patient man."

Sakura dried her tears and looked up at Kisame; she finally got out of bed and fallowed him out of the door. They went through mazes and doors; finally they were outside of the Akutsuki headquarters. She saw Itachi leaning against a tree trunk. He saw that she had been crying, he kept looking at her. She saw him stare at her and quickly looked down and tries to force her tears not to come.

Itachi asked Kisame, "Did u do something to her? Her eyes are red and her cheeks a red puffy like she was crying."

"Hey she was already like that when she woke up; I also saw one tear come down. Also her pillow was damp with tears."

"Hn" He looked over at Sakura again and went to her.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer the pain and anger inside of her and she yelled at him when he came close enough, "IS IT TRUE!?!?!?!?"

Kisame heard her yell and looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.

Ignoring Kisame, Sakura said once more and looked rite into Itachi's eyes and asked him in a normal tone, "Is it all true, the dream that I dreamed about. You killed everyone in your clan, all except one, Sasuke. Is it?"

"Hai"

"Why? Why did you kill your clan just because of my stupid, bloody killer, brother had forced you to?" she couldn't take it in anymore, she dropped down crying and once again rain came down. She felt something stand next to her and she looked up only to see Itachi. She quickly looked down and stopped crying, reassuring herself that it was just a dream, she didn't have a big brother, and the Uchiha clan never had took her in, but somewhere deep inside her she knew it was all true.

The rain had stopped and she finally stood up and started her way to where ever the path took her. She was stopped by a strong hand pulling her. She turned around and got a hug from Itachi. He said "Stop crying Sakura, now let's do some training and if you win you can go free, but if you lose you get to stay here and do all of the household chores along with training."

"What ever, I'm going to beat you anyways," and with that she went away with a poof. Itachi looked over at Kisame nodding his head that it was ok that he can go or watch. He made the decision by sitting down and watching the battle. Sakura soon appeared behind Itachi and took out a kunai and try to cause some kind of injury to Itachi, but he dodged it. He was behind Sakura also with a kunai in his right hand making it go next to Sakura's throat.

"Looks like I win Sakura,"

"Don't be so sure Itachi,"

And with that, Sakura soon turned into a puddle of water. 'A water clone, how come I didn't see that it was a clone?' thought Itachi.

"Behind you," yelled a voice that belonged to Kisame.

"Hey no cheating fishy-chan," said Sakura as she jumped out of Itachi's reach.

"Hn. Smart move Sakura," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Sakura made a water dragon from the puddles that were left from the rain. And she made it go straight towards Itachi. 'When did she make the seals?' Kisame thought. Itachi jumped up about to throw his kunai at her but there came a wind dragon and grabbed Itachi causing him to make a very loud grunt. Kisame came to the rescue and hit Sakura's vulnerable spot and made her drop down. That also made the wind dragon stop holding Itachi and flew away. The water dragon flew over to Itachi and put a skin like layer of water that was full of chakra around Itachi and did the same thing to Sakura then disappeared.

"You know that I could have got away from that dragon," said Itachi as he went over to Sakura's side to pick her up bridal style.

"Yeah rite, I heard u grunt all the way where I was sitting, "laughed Kisame.

"Hn,"

"So does that mean she gets to stay or leave?"

"She gets to stay," answered Itachi.

"That mean more mouths to feed and dishes," grumbled Kisame.

"No she's in charge of all of that when she wakes up,"

"Yes"

"Hn"


	4. The Shadow Wolves' Leader

**THE SHADOW WOLVES' LEADER **(chapter 4)

It's been more than three hours and Naruto went over to the place where he was supposed to meet both Tsunade and Kakashi. He saw them coming towards him looking tired and frustrated. Kakashi told Naruto and Tsunade, "Maybe she left Konoha to go take revenge on Orochimaru."

"What?!?!?!? I know Sakura very well and she will do no such thing. Maybe she got kidnapped or something," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun!!!" shouted Hinata.

"Oh, hi Hinata!!! Have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"Um….I came here to…..tell you about….Sakura-san…..Naruto-kun,"

"Oh? Ok tell me,"

"I saw her leave…..Konoha when the…..funeral for her….parents had ended….I can tell….that something was……bothering her….like some kind of family problem….You can even……ask Ino-san…..she was there…..with me when….Sakura-san left…."

"How can she leave??? I mean with all of those guards there, too?" asks Tsunade.

"Oh that's easy, she went down to the ground with shadows and the shadow took her underneath Konoha gates. She also hid her chakra, too," said a voice behind them.

The group turned around to see who it was and saw Ino. "Are you sure it was her? Not just any type of jutsu?" asks Kakashi.

"I know her anywhere, even if it was a disguise, I felt her chakra and realized that it was hers before she hid it," answered Ino with a matter of fact voice.

"Then why'd she leave Konoha. That makes her betraying Konoha," said Tsunade.

Soon they heard a yell coming towards them, "Stop that Shadow Wolf!!!!"

They turned and saw a Shadow Wolf running towards them, and Kiba and his wolf Akamaru fallowing the Shadow Wolf. The Shadow Wolf saw Naruto and Kakashi, its mistress's friends; he stopped running and sat in front of Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't know you were a wolf tamer," called Kiba.

"I'm not. Hey Kakashi, doesn't this wolf look familiar to you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes indeed it does. What? It can't be one of Sakura's Shadow Wolf that I kept seeing popping up from here and there," agreed Kakashi.

"That wolf stole Akamaru's lunch bar, now it's going to pay," yelled Kiba, and Akamaru nodded.

"Wait Ino-san…….doesn't Sakura-san always…….have her Shadow Wolves…….around her…. for protecting Sakura-san?" asks Hinata,

"Now that you mentioned it yeah they always do. But she said they always stay by her side unless something really, really bad is about to happen or going to occur, she leaves at least one Shadow Wolf behind," answers Ino.

"So you mean to tell me that this wolf is here to stay behind to look after someone?" asks Kiba.

"More likely a village of people," said the Shadow Wolf.

"Whoa, this wolf can talk," gasps the girls.

"Normally I don't talk to anyone except for Sakura, my mistress, but it seems like I have no choice but to talk to you all. You all are wondering where my mistress is right now and how is she doing right?" asks the wolf.

They all nodded there head.

"You all should be lucky that Uchiha boy isn't around," sighs the wolf.

"Tell me where Sakura is," asked Naruto impatiently.

The wolf was about to say something but the leader of the Shadow Wolf came out of nowhere and bought the wolf that was talking to Naruto and pushed it into the sidewalk. The leader went over to the wolf on the sidewalk and heal it.

Naruto got pissed off and yelled at the leader, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT DOING THAT?!?!?!?! THE WOLF WAS GIVING US SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION YOU KNOW!!!!!"

"The information that my mistress wouldn't want any one to know!" growled the leader, turning back to the wounded wolf, "You were supposed to worry about the mission and not talk to any of the mistress's friends."

"I know, but they seem so worried about the mistress," was all the wounded wolf could say.

"I now that every single person is worried about her. You're healed right now, got and continue on your mission, I'll settle this."

"Hai" and the wounded wolf left.

"Hey why did you do that for??? He was about to tell us very important information on where Sakura was you know!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up red nine tailed kid!!!! That information that my friend was about to tell you guys could've caused each and every one of you your death!!!!! If you all died, Sakura wouldn't be happy about it. We were given under strict rules not to tell you any information that will reveal where she is right now. She just said that if she doesn't get away from Konoha now someone in her past will come and kill each and every one of you. This person's name is not to be said around her or her friends and family. Now if you'll excuse me I have to return to my mistress to tell her what's going around in Konoha right now." Explained the leader as it turned around to leave the group.

"But at least tell me how she is and if she is okay," cries Ino.

The leader sighs and said, "She's doing fine and said for you not to be worried about her. I think give her like three years to figure out her mind and think straight and win her freedom back."

"Win her freedom back?? I thought you said she was fine and great…" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, but she just has to do someone's household work for them and battle with that someone to win her freedom. Now I really must go…she'd calling out for me…any last words you guys want to say to her?" asks the leader getting impatient.

"Yes tell her this; I CAN'T WAIT TILL THREE YEARS!!!!! BUT I MUST HOLD BACK, SHE MUST COME BACK SOON, VERY SOON!!!!!" cries Naruto.

"I will tell the mistress that, any one else?"

"Naruto said it for everyone I think. Also tell her to be safe and careful!!" added Tsunade.

The leader of the Shadow Wolf just nodded and soon was off.


	5. Yes It's True Sakura

**YES IT'S TRUE SAKURA **(chapter 5)

Sakura woke up to find that she was back in the room where she was in before. She got up to a sitting position and looked around. She stopped when she saw two red glaring eyes were staring back at hers jade eyes. Itachi stepped out of the shadows and looked at her. He said, "It's about time you woke up. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Why do you ask?" asks Sakura who got out of bed.

"Well u were yelling out my name and my brother's and some that I didn't pick up."

"My dream doesn't concern you,"

"I believe it does when you called out my name and now every Akutsuki member wants to know why you're calling out my name."

Finally she couldn't stand being quiet and calm, she started to yell at him, "you should know every damn thing Uchiha Itachi, since both of you and Uchiha Sarmaru were best friends when I was adopted. This curse you put on me brought back those very painful memories of my past life. Even if I didn't even had this curse my brother still would've come and kill you and Sasuke and all of those other people that I care about. I'm sorry that my brother was controlling you…."

Itachi appeared behind her and covered her mouth as he said, "for a girl like you should always keep your mouth shut about ones past, if you blurt it out you would be ended up dead right this minute. You're welcome, too. Eat your dinner, Sakura."

"I can tell you don't like being here. Why don't you just leave the Akutsuki gang and live on with your life?" Sakura whispered.

"Because it's not easy to get away from here as you think, Sakura" was all the reply, "but maybe someday I will. Now are you going to tell me about your dream? Or is it about the past that u were yelling at me about?"

"It's about the past,"

"Then I don't want to hear it then, but just to let you know, that was no dream, it happened to you because…."

"Because my brother erased my memory that I was ever a little girl who had very powerful bloodlines and was raised and born full blood at the valley of the mist, right?"

"Hai. You seem to remember well."

"Well thanks to your curse u put on me, it fills in about my past really quickly. I also have a special delivery coming."

"You ordered something?"

"No I ordered it before I ran away from Konoha."

"So u betrayed Konoha, huh,"

"Nope, I knew this was the right thing to do since two men are after me now,"

"Hn"

"Oh about that battle we had, I guess you absorbed all of the chakra huh or you didn't even notice you were even absorbing it?"

"I was absorbing chakra?" Itachi looked astonish.

"Yeah, it's a new ability that I can do that no one else can do…but don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Yeah, also it seems like I won the battle that we had, so we'll battle again tomorrow. Ur lucked out, u don't get any chores tonight.

When Itachi left he heard giggle coming from Sakura, he just smirked. Hiding in the shadows was the leader of the Shadow Wolf. She went over to Sakura and said, "Everyone is worried about you and Naruto and the others wants you to come home before three years had passed."

"Tell them that they well all have to wait for three years to pass. Don't tell them that I found out my real pass. Just say I have a lot of things going in my mind and need it cleared before I can return."

"Hai"

The leader left and Sakura went to bed for she was really exhausted, because everything happened in one day.


	6. Sakura's Finally Coming Home

**SAKURA'S FINALLY COMING HOME **(chapter 6)

(Almost three years had past only one more day to go)

Sakura and Itachi were going outside for their last and final battle. Sakura told Kisame, "You are not able to help him like I let you did all those years, fishy-chan."

"Fine I won't tell Itachi."

"Let's start" said Itachi.

Since there was only very little water, Sakura wanted to use that as a last resort. So she moved her hands and called out an earth dragon made by the rocks, and a fire one that came out of her finger tips. 'She never used those dragons before or even showed them to me' Itachi thought astonished.

"One should never let another stay behind its back, Itachi."

She took the fire dragon and made it cause some injuries on Itachi but not very serious ones. She then let the earth dragon attack and it bumped Itachi on his head causing a big bruise. Sakura laughed at the sight and made the ground fall under Itachi's feet and he was stuck on the ground. Both fire and earth dragons disappeared.

"Looks like I won Uchiha Itachi." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. She brought Itachi out of the earth and tied him on to a tree with vines that twirled around Itachi but not to tight. Soon Sakura made a water dragon and she made it go over to Itachi and formed the skin like layer of chakra around Itachi healing his injuries and did the same thing to herself.

She said, "Kisame will be able to cut these vines with his kunai."

She soon called for her Shadow Wolves and went with them into the shadows going back to Konoha. She soon was under the Konoha gates and was inside Konoha. It's been three years and nothing has not seemed to change much. She went over at the Hokage Tower and when she got to

Tsunade's office, she knocks.

She heard some one say, "Come in"

She went in and saw Tsunade drinking Sake again. She asked, "How many bottles did you drink?"

"Four to be exact,"

Sakura just nodded. But was suddenly surprise when Tsunade got up and went over to her and hugged her and cried. She said, "How can you just leave like that after three years with out even saying good bye?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to follow me when two men are after me. Tsunade there's something I have to tell you, and only you. I don't want you to tell anyone else. It's only between you and me and no one else ok?"

"Yeah I got it; come on it's my break any ways."

They went over to Tsunade's house and they sat at her sofa. "Tsunade, when I show you this don't over react and don't try to do anything about them ok?"

"Sure" Tsunade said nodding her head.

Sakura took off her dress and turned around to show Tsunade the curses she have. On her left shoulder was the yin and yang curse, on her right one was the light angel one, and beneath those two were the water, fire, thunder, dark, light, earth, dark angel, an animal with nine tails but white, an animal with two tails, there's pink arrows that goes down her arms and legs which make a little pink looking diamond shape thing when ever the arrows are glowing, and probably the rarest curse of all out of all the other curses, was at the very bottom of all of those curse was the dragon named Ryun that Tsunade heard so much about when she was a very little girl. She saw a flash of something on Sakura's left shoulder and looked at it. It was a cherry blossom curse.

Finally after observing the curses, Tsunade finally asked, "How long have you had these curses?"

"Ever since I was born and the one that is the newest so far after three years is the cherry blossom curse. That one I'm thankful for because it makes me remember my real pass when I was a very little girl."

"You care to talk about it?"

"I wish I could but I don't want to right now. It brings me painful memories."

"That's ok,"

"So you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Can I still stay over at your place or I have to go stay over at my parents' place?"

"Oh about your place, I sold it to some other people and now you're living in a two room apartment."

"That's even better at least I don't have to remember the blood."

"You're right"

"I got to go and see me parents grave again, to say thank you for their love."

"Okay, you're still my assistant being trained by me right?"

"Yes I still am."

"Okay, you can go off now"

"Hai"

Sakura got up from the sofa and head out the door. She walked over to the flower shop that her friend Ino was helping today, she got in and saw Ino run up to her and she hugged Sakura, which Sakura hugged her back in return.

"So how's life, Ino-pig?" asks Sakura.

"Nothing special, forehead girl," replied Sakura.

"Hey can I get three roses, Ino?" asks Sakura.

"Sure," Ino went and got her three roses and hand them over to Sakura.

Ino then asked, "where you heading off to?"

"Over at the grave to give to flowers for my parents"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No it's ok; I think you're really busy right now."

"Ok, but when ever u need me your more than welcome to come and se me,"

"Thank you"

'**It's good to have friends, huh little one?'**

_'Yep it's good to have friends'_

'Yep both of you are right, lets just hope **_he _**doesn't come and kill Ino and the others'

All of the Sakuras became silent at this thought. She saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together at the ramen bar and went over there. Hinata saw her and she went and hugged Sakura.

"Where…..have you ….been?" Hinata asked.

"Around outside of Konoha," answered Sakura.

"A lot of people missed you a lot you know" said Naruto who came out of the ramen bar.

"I know"

"So where've you been after all of those three years?"

"Somewhere working my ass off,"

"I know but where?"

"Just somewhere and I'm going to head up to the grave ok?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later."

Sakura went off over to the grave and put one rose that she bought from Ino and put it on her mother's and father's grave. Then she went over to the Uchiha graveyard and put a rose on Uchiha Sarmaru's grave.


	7. Sasuke Returns

**SASUKE RETURNS (chapter 7)**

(3 years went by)

Sakura was still being trained under Tsunade. She was also very good at being a medic Nin now. Her healing things are pass Tsunade's healing powers, too. She went over to the hospital.

The lady at the desk said, "Sakura you have a new patient to see today,"

"Hai"

She went into room five on the first floor and opened the door. She saw Tsunade and Naruto ad Kakashi looking at someone in the bed.

She asked Tsunade, "Who's my new patient today, Tsunade?"

"No one in particular," Tsunade said.

Sakura went over to the person in bed and saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha. She looked at him, but she didn't show any expression on her face, for she was over him after all those years. She was still looking at him then turned over to Tsunade and looked at her for further instructions.

"I healed all of his major wounds, but the only thing that isn't healed right now is his eyes."

"I'll see what I can do with it"

Sakura went over to Sasuke's and started to heal his eyes. But then stopped and asked him, "When you were with Orochimaru, did you keep your sharingon on all the time?"

"Hai" was all that Sasuke said.

"There's a ten percent chance that I won't be able to heal your eyes, but I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke nodded his head like he understands.

"Would you like the surgery tomorrow or right now?"

"Right now would be great"

"Ok then, I'll start right away. Tsunade, can you bring me a cup of water?"

"Sure, but what is it for?"

"You'll see," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Tsunade looked over at Sakura with a questioning face, but didn't say anything. She went out and came back with a cup of water. Sakura made the water go over to Sasuke. She then made fire come out to warm up the water so it wouldn't be so cold. She put the water over Sasuke's eyes and let the water do its magic.

The chakra in the water (remember Sakura has the ability to make the water heal and have chakra) turned green and it started to heal and she could tell that Sasuke was absorbing the chakra making the chakra go by fast. So she made a skin like layer of water with chakra and put it over Sasuke. She sat down over at the chair and sighed. Tsunade was very astonished at what Sakura had just done. She looked dazed along with Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto finally asked, "Aren't you suppose to use your chakra and heal Sasuke and not water?"

"yeah but it takes too much chakra, besides this way is a bit better, as long as there's enough water, Sasuke would be heal in no time. He just needs to have a little rest and the operation will be going on until a couple of days."

"When did you learn that? You have to tell me how you did it," said Tsunade.

"It's complicated to say and explain to a normal person"

"Does this have to do with the **_things_** you showed me?"

"Hai"

Naruto and Kakashi looked over from Sakura then over to Tsunade with confusion in their eyes.

"Then you can tell me later,"

Sakura nodded and went over at Sasuke to see if he was asleep or not. She looked at him and she can till he was listening to the conversation and wasn't asleep yet. She thought 'he look kind of cute sleeping like that.'

She whispered in his ear and said, "Go to sleep Sasuke, you need your rest."

"Hn"

Sakura looked at him and just smiled and went back over to Naruto and said, "Stay with him I'll go and get you some ramen. If something happens to him, report to me immediately. Oh, and don't touch the water, it's his healing water. I'll come back as quick as I can."

Naruto said, "Hai"

Sakura went out of the room and made her chakra go over to her feet and ran over to the ramen bar and bought two bowls of ramen and paid it. She was careful not to spell any ramen and carried it over to the hospital. She opened the door to find Neji, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, and Lee were all in the room talking to Naruto and looking over at Sasuke who was in the bed. She passed the others and handed the other bowl of ramen to Naruto.

He said, "thank you Sakura-chan"

"Your welcome, Naruto. Why's everyone here?"

"We heard roomers that Sasuke was back and came here to see him, only to find a puddle of water on his eyes," said Neji with and expressionless face.

"Oh that's the chakra that heals his eyes during surgery," said Sakura.

"You mean to say you put it there?" asks Ino.

"Yeah, now excuse me I have to replace it with a new puddle of fresh water," said Sakura.

She went over to the bowl of water and put it over Sasuke's eyes while the other one was being absorbed again. She saw him open his mouth as if to say something, but shut it back up again.

Neji used his bloodline, byakugan, to see the water that was turning green, and he was shocked but didn't show his emotions.

Hinata looked over at Neji and used her bloodline, byakugan, and gasped.

Everyone looked at her and Naruto asked, "What's wrong?"

"The water…..on Sasuke-kun's……eyes are filled…….with tons and……tons of chakra," said Hinata as her bloodline was fading away.

"I'm surprise you didn't notice it while I was gone. It's filled with chakra right now," giggles Sakura.

"why is it that when I look over at the bowl of water that I don't see chakra but plain water, but when I look at the one on Sasuke's eyes, it's filled with chakra?" asks Neji.

"To make the story short, that's one of the talent that I learned when Tsunade was teaching me how to heal," said Sakura hoping that they will buy the lie.' How can I tell them that I always known how to do that ever since I was a very little kid,' thought Sakura.

Neji just nodded and went out of the door and the rest fallowed. Naruto went with Hinata, only Ino stayed. She sat at the other chair and looked over at Sakura then over at Sasuke who was in the bed. Sasuke was acting like he was asleep, because he wasn't even tired at all. He was thinking on how much the others will look, especially Sakura.

Finally Ino broke up the silence going on between them and said, "Sakura, I know you still like Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke soon was interested in the conversation and listened to the conversation. Sakura didn't say anything, she just looked over at her best friend and then over at Sasuke in the bed.

Ino continued on, "come on, just admit it, you still like him."

"It's not easy to explain ok. You have to go through what I've been through. Ino just because that were best friends, that doesn't mean that there are time s that I can't tell you things about my past. Yeah I do still like him and all, but I don't like him like a boyfriend any more. I like him as…..well….as my own little brother who I have to look after. It was a promise that I made to someone."

"So you made a promise not to love Sasuke-kun?"

"No…..I made a promise to….I can't tell you….it brings back painful memories."

"So you like…no….love him as your own brother and much more?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that,"

"Does this have to do anything about your past life?"

"Hai"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"You won't believe me even I told you the truth."

"Try me."

"Don't feel like it."

"Fine then, be that way."

Sakura remained silent and looked over at the ground. Ino just got up and left the building. Sasuke soon had tons of questions going through his mind right now. Thinking about what happened to Sakura and her pass.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry for the really late update…. I've been really busy with school paper work plus homework….and my mom had cut ties with me about going on the computer too much…..it's not my fault that I love reading fan fiction and watch the Naruto episodes on I'll update as soon as possible, I only got to be on there long enough to submit my other stories that I wrote…..**

**I'm truly really SORRY!!!!!**

**Promise to update as soon as I can….**


End file.
